Processing devices (e.g., processors) may execute instructions when executing applications and/or performing various other functions and operations. As the processing devices execute instructions, the processing device may often perform operations that use floating point numbers. One type of operation that uses floating point numbers is a fused multiply add (FMA) operation. The FMA operation operates on three floating point numbers, A, B, and C. The FMA operation may compute the product of A*B and may add the product to C. For example, the FMA operation may compute (A*B)+C.